Sonne le clairon
by Goul
Summary: Sabo ne comprenait pas. Alors que la liberté lui tendait les bras, le monde la lui refusa une fois de plus. Était-il donc condamné à ne jamais pouvoir être libre ?


**Résumé :** Sabo ne comprenait pas. Alors que la liberté lui tendait les bras, le monde la lui refusa une fois de plus. Était-il donc condamné à ne jamais pouvoir être libre ?

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. La chanson Sonne le clairon est tirée du film Spirit, l'Étalon des Plaines.

 **Genre :** Angoisse / Aventure / Song-fic

 **Raiting :** K+

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je continue avec mes Song-fics pour vous parler de Sabo, cette fois. Petite précision, lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, en Juillet 2015 (je sais, ça date), on ignorait encore que Sabo avait perdu la mémoire après son accident. D'où le fait que cette fic ne sera donc pas conforme avec le canon. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de l'apprécier ^^.

 **/!\ Mention de suicide, bien que très légère /!\**

Un grand merci à **Nearkadia** , ma chère bêta, pour son travail de relecture et correction !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sonne le clairon**

Sabo ne comprenait pas. Un instant, il s'en allait tranquillement par la mer, sur le bateau qu'il avait volé - loin de tous ces nobles pourris ! -, l'instant suivant, un torrent de flammes engloutissait son navire. Il fut pétrifié pendant une demi-seconde, puis son bon sens lui souffla qu'il devait éteindre le feu, _vite_. Il enleva précipitamment sa veste et l'utilisa afin d'étouffer les flammes. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait alors regagner la côte, voler du matériel et retenter de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, le destin ne fut pas de cet avis. Ou plutôt, un certain Noble Mondial ne l'était pas.

Sabo entendit soudainement un coup de canon. Il se retourna pour vois le boulet foncer droit sur lui. Il le vit comme au ralentit, tétanisé par la sourde peur qui le glaçait d'effroi. Les yeux fixés sur cette boule de métal, il réalisa que c'était la mort qui venait le faucher.

 _Je vais mourir._

Un cri de terreur pur commença à franchir ses lèvres. Le boulet explosa.

Douleur. Le monde ne fut plus que douleur pour le jeune garçon. Tout le brûlait. Sa jambe, son torse, son visage. Tous. L'agonie le fit paniquer, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il allait _vraiment mourir, que sa vie se terminait…_

Il frappa l'eau. La première seconde, ce fut le soulagement. L'eau froide apaisait ses brûlures, les rendant supportables. Puis, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Le sel de la mer fut comme de l'acide sur sa chair à vif. C'était abominable. Sabo voulut hurler sa souffrance, mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que l'eau s'engouffra, voulant le priver de son air si précieux. Dans un sursaut de son instinct de survie, il referma ses lèvres.

Il sentit quelque chose de solide dons son dos et ouvrit difficilement un œil. Dans le brouillard induit de sa souffrance, il s'aperçut qu'il était juste en dessous de la surface, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il lui suffisait de tendre un bras pour la rejoindre. Il essaya, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Il poussa un hurlement mental de désespoir, prisonnier de sa propre chair.

Un sanglot remonta de sa gorge mais Sabo le contint, sachant qu'il se noierait s'il le laissait s'échapper. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi lui avait-on tiré dessus ? Quel crime avait-il commis ? A moins que ce ne soit ses parents qui avaient préféré le tuer plutôt que de lui accorder sa liberté ? Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir voulu leur échapper ? Pour avoir voulu être libre ?

Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau ambiante tandis que l'agonie qu'il vivait, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle, le faisait lentement perdre conscience. Il allait mourir, seul et toujours prisonnier de ce monde qu'il avait voulu fuir de toutes ses forces. Il allait mourir.

Laissant enfin éclater ses sanglots, l'eau en profita pour pénétrer ses poumons. Se laissant happer par l'obscurité, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une masse noir planer juste au dessus de lui, à la surface.

 **Sonne le clairon**

 **Pour moi s'il te plait**

 **Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais**

 **Comment j'étais**

Ce fut la douleur qui le réveilla. Elle avait beau être moins présente qu'avant, elle continuait de le torturer. Le plus infime mouvement déclenchait des décharges de souffrance dans tout son organisme. Cela fit comprendre deux choses à Sabo. La première était qu'il avait repris le contrôle de son corps. La seconde, qu'il était en vie.

Ce constat empli le pauvre enfant d'un maelström de sentiments contradictoire. Le principal était qu'il était heureux. Heureux d'être vivant. Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie. Mais il les réprima bien vite lorsqu'il sentit son œil gauche le tirailler dès que l'eau apparue.

Après avoir reprit le dessus sur ses émotions, Sabo s'interrogea. Qui était la ou les personnes qui l'avaient sauvé ? Dans quel but ? Pourquoi quelqu'un se serait-il donné la peine de le sauver ?

 _A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un que ses parents avaient engagé pour le ramener…_

Cette pensée terrifia le blond, plus encore que de voir ce boulet de canon foncer droit sur lui. Il ne voulait pas, non, il _refusait_ de retourner là-bas ! Ils ne l'y obligeront pas ! Il préférait encore mourir !

\- Holà, du calme, _Candy-boy_ **(*1)** ! Tu vas rouvrir ta blessure.

La voix était inconnue, ce qui rassura quelque peu Sabo. Elle avait également un petit accent qu'on ne trouvait pas dans le East Blue (il le savait, ses _très chers parents_ s'en étaient assurés), ainsi qu'un léger poil sur la langue. Donc, soit c'était un mercenaire engagé par ses géniteurs, soit l'inconnu qui l'avait effectivement sauvé. Sabo espérait de tout cœur que ce soit la seconde solution.

Se concentrant, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il renonça rapidement pour celui de gauche, la vague de douleur qui le submergea étant assez dissuasive. Il mit tous ses efforts sur le droit et après plusieurs secondes de bataille, il parvint à l'ouvrir. Sa paupière papillonna, cherchant à s'habituer à la luminosité et à rendre sa vision nette. Une fois que ce fut fait, il posa son regard sur la seule autre personne de la pièce. Et eut le choc de sa vie.

Ce… truc (Sabo était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme) était immense, avait des cheveux broussailleux violet, une tête énorme avec _beaucoup_ trop de maquillage pour être décent, et portait un ensemble rose à résille très… feng shui. Le blond ne pouvait que regardait cette apparition bouche bée en se demandant s'il n'était pas mort, finalement.

\- Un problème, _Candy-boy_ ? Tu n'as jamais vu d' _okama_ **(*2)** ? demanda l'observé avec amusement.

-… Pas… pas vraiment, non, répondit le garçon avec difficulté, la gorge sèche.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je m'appelle Emporio Ivankov, je me suis occupé de tes blessures et je suis un ami de celui qui t'as sauvé, se présenta le soigneur en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Sabo l'accepta avec reconnaissance et engloutit le précieux liquide. Quand il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ce dernier avait failli être la cause de sa disparition prématurée… Le blond arrêta là le fils de ses pensées.

\- Je suis Sabo, se présenta-t-il à son tour, avant d'entrée dans le vif du sujet. Vous avez dit que vous aviez soigné mes blessures ?

\- En effet et ce n'était pas jolie à voir. Ça ne l'est toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Tu as des brûlures au troisième degré, qui aurait pu être au quatrième si tu n'avais pas plongé de suite dans l'océan, sur quarante pourcent du corps. C'est surtout ton œil et ta jambe gauche qui ont pris. Si tu n'es as pas perdu l'usage, il te faudra de la rééducation pour les deux. Autrement, ton bras et ton torse ont aussi été touché. Tu en garderas des cicatrices.

La déclaration de l' _okama_ fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il savait qu'il avait été blessé mais pas à ce point-là. Dans le pire des cas, non seulement il aurait sa vision réduite de moitié, mais en plus, il pourrait ne jamais remarcher. C'était surtout cela qui l'effrayait. Sabo se sentit comme un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Qui ne pouvait plus rêver de liberté.

Durant un instant, il eut envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer, hurler au monde sa peine. Même si ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire et était directement responsable de sa souffrance.

Se contenant difficilement, Sabo déglutit. Il lança un regard au violet, qui attendait patiemment qu'il digère la nouvelle, et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Qui m'a tiré dessus ?

\- C'est un _Tenryûbitto_ **(*3)** , lui répondit une nouvelle voix.

 **Pour moi, c'est la fin**

 **Je suis fatigué**

 **Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur**

 **Blessé**

Sabo se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais le reconnu immédiatement. Le tatouage rouge sur la partie gauche de son visage y était pour beaucoup. Il renforçait la dureté des traits de son visage à la peau bronzée. Ses yeux, continuellement froncés, étaient d'un noir profond, identique à celui de ces cours cheveux. Son long manteau ajoutait une aura mystérieuse et menaçante autour de lui.

Mais pour le blond, cet homme était avant tout l'unique adulte à avoir écouter ses problèmes, à s'en être soucier, et aussi à qui il avait avouer sa plus grande honte : celle d'être né noble.

\- Si j'avais su que te laisser dans cette ruelle conduirait à t'attirer dans des ennuis pareils, j'aurais agis autrement, fit l'individu en le considérant d'un œil sévère.

De toute évidence, il l'avait aussi reconnu. Sabo n'avait jamais fait attention aux remontrances de son père, principalement parce qu'il ne les trouvait pas valables. Or là, il se sentit pour la première fois comme un enfant prit en faute et dut s'empêcher de baisser la tête, bien qu'il la rentra dans ses épaules.

\- Pour en revenir à ce qui t'amène parmi nous, sais-tu ce qu'est un _Tenryûbitto_ ?

\- C'est un Noble Mondial, répondit automatiquement le blond, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Ils ont autorité partout dans le monde et sont protégés par la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Leur parole fait loi.

\- Exact. Je vois que les nobles de Goa sont toujours aussi exigeants avec leur progéniture.

\- C'est donc l'un d'entre eux qui m'a… tiré dessus… marmonna Sabo en ignorant l'air surpris d'Ivankov devant ses origines. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ça ?

L'homme mystérieux (qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté…) le considéra, semblant sonder son âme. Le garçon déglutit mais affronta son regard perçant avec détermination. Sabo l'imagina peut-être, mais il crut apercevoir une lueur de satisfaction. Avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par de la fureur.

\- Parce que tu as ruiné son entrée en voulant t'enfuir.

Ces mots résonnèrent un long moment dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en comprendre le sens. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, Sabo en fut tellement retourné qu'il se déconnecta de la réalité, se repliant sur lui-même. Ni le bruit des pas s'éloignant de l'homme mystérieux, ni les appels d'Ivankov ne le firent reprendre pied.

Etait-ce donc ça, le monde dans lequel il vivait ? Un monde où les nobles, quels qu'ils soient, se permettaient de tuer des gens, des personnes, faites de chair et de sang au même titre qu'eux, juste pour se faire bien voir ou parce que leur entrée était ruiné. Etait-ce donc cela, la réalité de ce monde ? Etait-il si corrompu, si profondément pourri, pour fonctionner ainsi ?

Sabo ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce monde. Il ne le voulait même plus.

 **Rien qu'un soldat**

 **Qui a livré son dernier combat**

 **Jusqu'au dernier soupir**

 **Emmène-moi, ou laisse-moi mourir**

Sabo ignorait combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec l'homme mystérieux. Il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait. Sabo n'avait plus goût à rien.

Il repensait sans ces aux nobles et à ce qu'ils avaient fait. A ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire en toute impunité. A ce que le Gouvernement Mondial leur _autorisait_ à faire. Cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Encore et encore. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

 _« … Tu m'as éclaboussé avec le sang de ce vaurien inférieur ! »_

 _« … Ils vont faire brûler_ tous _les déchets ! »_

 _« Parce que tu as ruiné son entré en voulant t'enfuir. »_

Et lui, il était né noble. Dans ses veines coulait le même sang que celui de ces… ces meurtriers. Ces monstres, ces êtres immondes qui n'avaient aucune considération pour la vie d'autrui. Qui pensaient qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres, juste pour un hasard de naissance. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient.

Qu'il s'inspirait à lui-même. Cela le rendait malade.

Sabo se souvenait de son rêve. Il rêvait de partir loin d'ici, de voyager, de rencontrer des tonnes de gens différents, de visiter pleins d'endroits étranges et étonnants. Et ensuite, il aurait écrit un livre. Il aurait raconté tout ce qu'il aurait vu, afin que le monde comprenne qu'en fin de compte, peu importait les origines, les cultures ou les naissances. Ils étaient tous semblables. Ils étaient tous frères.

Il aurait été libre. C'était son rêve le plus cher.

Mais aujourd'hui, le blond se rendait compte à quel point il avait pu se montrer naïf. Etre libre ? Quelle folie. Il ne pourra jamais l'être. Pas dans ce monde. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru faire un pas vers la liberté, il avait ensuite fait trois pas en arrière. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru briser ses chaînes, d'autres avaient pris leur place, encore plus solides qu'avant. Il avait eu beau se démener, se débattre comme un animal enragé, cela n'avait servi à rien. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne sera jamais libre. Ce monde l'enchaînera toujours entre ses griffes putrides.

Il était et resterait un oiseau à qui on avait coupé les ailes.

 **Sonne le clairon**

 **Dis leur que je pars**

 **Mais le chemin d'antan ne mène plus nulle part**

 **Et sans lumière j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit**

 **D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller**

L'homme mystérieux finit par revenir. Son aura fut suffisamment imposante pour que Sabo sorte de son état apathique. Un peu. Assez pour qu'ils puissent parler.

L'étranger n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il se présenta comme étant dragon, le chef de l'Armée révolutionnaire. Le blond avait entendu parler d'eux (ses… géniteurs avaient plus d'une fois craché leur haine à leur encontre) et savait ce qu'ils faisaient. L'homme lui expliqua qu'ils étaient restés proche de l'île de Dawn, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se le permettre. Il lui donna donc le choix. Soit il le ramenait là-bas, soit il restait avec eux.

Normalement, l'esprit analytique de Sabo aurait dû se demander pourquoi cet homme lui laisser un tel choix, sachant qu'entre son état et son âge, il serait un poids mort pour eux. Seulement, à peine l'individu termina sa proposition que Sabo se figea de terreur. Retourner là-bas ? Non. Jamais. Plutôt mourir.

La première fois qu'il s'était enfuit, il s'était juré de ne jamais y retourner. Il avait dû rompre son serment pour protéger ses frères de son… géniteur. Mais pas cette fois. S'il y retournait, il les mettrait de nouveau en danger. Son… géniteur le saurait s'il se trouvait sur l'île, même s'il le croyait mort. Et cette fois, il n'hésitera pas à tuer tous ceux qui se trouvait entre lui et sa… progéniture. Non, pour tous, il valait mieux qu'il parte, qu'il s'en aille très loin. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait de les protéger.

Il donna sa réponse et l'homme mystérieux partit après avoir acquiescé.

Après cela, Sabo replongea dans les méandres de son esprit. Les jours s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne les différencie. Il ne mangea pratiquement pas, son appétit avoisinant celui d'un moineau. Il voyait bien qu'Ivankov pinçait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il récupérait son plateau-repas pratiquement intact, mais jamais l' _okama_ ne faisait de commentaire. Il devait se douter que cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il avait perdu goût à la vie.

Il y pensait de plus en plus souvent. Il ne se rappelait pas quand cela avait commencé. Juste que ces pensées gagnaient chaque jour en force. Il se mettait à lorgner de plus en plus souvent le couteau qui accompagnait sa nourriture. Il devenait de plus en plus tentant de le prendre et de le passer sur ses poignets devenus rachitiques. Alors il aurait la paix, à défaut de la liberté. Il pourrait dormir… et ne jamais se réveiller.

Il aurait la paix.

Un soir, où Ivankov n'était pas venu récupérer son plateau comme il le faisait d'habitude, la tentation fut trop forte. Après avoir longuement observer l'objet de ses sombres désirs, il s'en empara. Il le plaça sur son avant-bras. Un seul mouvement… et se serait terminé. Il aurait mal, certes, mais qu'était un instant de douleur face à une éternité de paix ? Sa résolution s'affermit. Il se prépara à mutiler sa propre chair.

Ceci était son chant du cygne.

 _« Sabo, espèce de crétin ! Tu compte fuir le combat sans te battre ?! Je ne me souvenais pas que mon frère était un lâche ! »_

 **Mais loin là-bas**

 **Quelque part dans le ciel**

 **Une voix m'appelle**

 **N'oublie pas qui tu es**

Sabo se figea, le couteau toujours pressait contre son poignet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Cette voix…

 _« Oï, Sabo ! »_

… c'était celle de Ace.

 _« Je te préviens, Sabo ! Fais ça et je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! »_

Le regard du blond tomba sur ses mains. Et sur l'arme qu'il tenait. Sabo s'étouffa, la panique s'emparant de lui. Il lâcha le couteau d'un mouvement mal contrôlé, qui tomba sur le sol. Le bruit du métal s'écrasant sur le bois résonna dans la pièce vide. Il renforça la peur du garçon, lui confirma que la situation était bien réelle. Qu'il avait failli se… se…

Un violent rejet remonta de son estomac. Il parvint à le réprima à grand-peine. Son corps tremblait comme celui d'un oisillon venant de naître, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses yeux fatigués. Des sanglots s'écrasaient contre ses lèvres pincées. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait failli commettre l'atteignit enfin. Comme un retour de flamme.

Il avait failli mettre fin à sa vie.

 _Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?!_

Il se roula en boule, voulant se cacher du monde entier, ses larmes coulant enfin.

Etait-ce donc à cela qu'il se retrouvait réduit ? A une pauvre âme en peine cherchant à disparaître de la surface de la terre ? L'oiseau en cage ne pouvait-il donc pas réussir à vivre par ses propres moyens ? Ses géniteurs avaient-ils finalement réussi à le briser ? Ne restait-il rien d'autre de lui qu'un cœur blessé, brisé, incapable de se soigner ?

 _« T'inquiète pas, Sabo ! »_

Le dénommé se calma d'un coup. Il releva légèrement la tête, les joues humides de larmes.

Cette voix…

 _« Ça va aller ! »_

… c'était celle de Luffy.

 _« Tout va s'arranger, tu verras ! Shishishi ! »_

Un minuscule sourire trembla sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il revoyait celui, immense, de son petit frère. Le voir avait toujours eu le don de le remplir de joie et de sérénité.

Une scène s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit. Ses deux frères, côte à côte, qui le regardait d'un air sévère pour l'un et avec une moue adorable pour l'autre. Puis, Sabo les vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui crier d'une même voix chargeait de colère et d'inquiétude :

 _« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Sabo ! »_

Le blond resta de longues minutes pétrifié, telle une statue de marbre. Puis, une nouvelle lueur s'alluma dans son regard auparavant vide. Une flamme féroce qui prenait de l'ampleur à chaque seconde qui passait.

Ses frères avaient raison. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **Si tu perds espoir**

 **Ton courage va retomber**

 **Relève-toi ce soir**

Sabo n'était pas un lâche. Il était un battant qui n'abandonnait jamais (Ace avait une magnifique cicatrice d'une de ses morsures sur sa hanche pour en témoigner). Les nobles avaient réussi à le lui faire oublier, mais heureusement, ses frères s'étaient chargés de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Ace avait raison. Peu importait les distances, leur lien ne se brisera jamais.

Sabo partageait peut-être le même sang que ses… géniteurs, mais le sang ne faisait pas tout. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas cessé de répéter à Ace durant des années, après qu'il eut appris l'identité. Mais, comble de l'ironie, il n'avait pas été capable de l'appliquer à lui-même. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait croire que les leçons sur la « pureté du sang noble » avait fini par lui retourner le cerveau. Bien que, pas de la manière que ses géniteurs auraient voulu. Mais c'était terminé.

Sabo reniait ses origines.

Il reniait ses origines, sa « noblesse » et ses privilèges. Désormais, il ne restait plus que lui, Sabo, frère de Ace et Luffy. Il ne restait plus que le gamin qui avait vécu dans le Gray Terminal pendant cinq ans.

Les nobles avaient peut-être gagné une bataille, mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Et Sabo allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils la perdent. Il n'aura pas une seule seconde de répit tant qu'il ne les aura pas traîner plus bas que terre. La lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux en était témoin.

Une ombre souriante ressemblant au chef des Révolutionnaires se retira de la porte entrouverte. Mais Sabo ne la remarqua pas, trop concentré sur son nouvel objectif.

L'enfant-démon de Goa était de retour.

 **N'oublis pas qui tu es**

\- S'il vous plait, Dragon _-san_ ! Je veux devenir un Révolutionnaire !

Plusieurs hoquets retentirent dans la salle. Mais Dragon et Sabo les ignorèrent. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils se défiaient.

Le blond avait bien évolué depuis sa décision de changer le monde. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, durant lesquelles il avait retrouvé l'appétit et la joie de vivre. Le brusque revirement d'attitude en avait étonné plus d'un, mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Les rares qui avaient osé poser des questions au garçon étaient tous revenus avec la même réponse : ses frères lui avaient remis les idées en place. Personne ne savait ce que cela signifiait, mais tous pouvaient constater que cela se révélait efficace.

Lorsque Ivankov avait annoncé que ces blessures guérissaient admirablement bien, Sabo avait été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, bien qu'il devait se servir de béquille et être toujours accompagné dans ses déplacements, au cas où. Cela avait permis au jeune garçon de découvrir la bibliothèque du navire, qui était aussitôt devenu son repaire. Il avait passé des heures à lire tous les livres à sa portée. Il avait eu quelques difficultés au début, n'étant pas habitué à lire avec un seul œil, mais il avait fini par s'habituer.

A l'insu de tous (sauf de dragon, mais cela, il l'ignorait), le blond était tombé sur des rapports de mission du mouvement, qu'il avait dévoré. Il avait également posé des questions aux membres de l'équipage chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sabo avait voulu savoir ce que pensaient les gens qui avaient rejoint le mouvement en cours de route, afin de voir si les convictions avaient évolué par rapport au commencement. Le résultat avait été sans appel, l'organisation n'avait jamais dévié de ses objectifs. Ce fut après avoir constaté ce fait que Sabo avait pris sa décision.

D'où la raison de sa demande à Dragon, en plein milieu du réfectoire et du déjeuner.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, déclara sombrement le fondateur de l'armée Révolutionnaire, ne quittant pas le garçon de ses yeux perçants. Ce sera dangereux. Tu pourrais y laisser la vie.

\- J'en suis conscient, affirma Sabo sans se laisser impressionner. J'ai bien failli être tué il y a un mois, je vous rappelle. Et ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. J'ai pris ma décision et rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne me fera changer d'avis.

L'enfant et l'homme continuèrent à se défier du regard sous ceux, nerveux, des autres occupants de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Dragon posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts devant le bas de son visage.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Quelle est ta raison de te battre ?

Sabo ne se laissa pas démonter. Il répondit d'une voix forte et claire avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

\- Je veux défendre la liberté !

 **Ouiiiii !**

 **Lève-toi soldat, il reste encore un combat**

 **Et tu dois gagner**

Dragon sourit derrière ses mains.

\- Bonne réponse.

L'excitation s'empara de Sabo. Il avait réussi à convaincre le leader de la Révolution. Il le prenait au sérieux malgré son état et son âge. Les prochains mots qu'il prononça achevèrent de le remplir de joie.

\- Bienvenus chez les Révolutionnaires, jeune Sabo, l'accueillit Dragon, une lueur de fierté dans le regard qui fit sourire le garçon de plaisir.

Autour de lui, des acclamations retentirent pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau membre. Le blond rayonna. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, un endroit où rester. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ses frères. Ils étaient forts, ils s'en sortiraient. Il leur faisait pleinement confiance. Et un jour, ils se retrouveraient, tous les trois, quelque part sur les mers, plus libre que quiconque. L'oiseau avait enfin retrouvé ses ailes et prit son envol ver le large.

Son combat venait de commencer et Sabo était bien décidé à le gagner.

 **Oui, pour la liberté !**

* * *

 ***1** : _Candy_ = Sucrerie, bonbon. Ivankov l'utilise comme pour désigner des jeunes hommes

 ***2** : _Okama_ = Travesti

 ***3** : _Tenryûbitto_ = Dragon Céleste

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine song-fic, qui sera sur le dernier des frangins, Luffy !

Gros bisous, Goul !


End file.
